


Don't Call Me Link

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, Minor Linkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: Green has schizophrenia and no one knows about it (Green himself is aware), he loves his hallucinations: Vio, Red, Blue, and Shadow, they call him Green.Implied that all the Links are togetherCross posted from wattpad, rating, categories, relationships, may change as I haven't written/ read in this in awhile, so I can't remember everything in this
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 13





	1. Prolog

****

**Green pov.**

"Link go outside we have to talk to the doctor." My mother told me pointing to the playground. I hated being alone, but I follow her instructions. I walk outside I don't know why I have to see this 'doctor' all he did was ask me about my feelings and watched my behavior. I start playing in the sand, no one could even see me.

I hear a laugh and someone asking if they could play with me, I look behind me to see a boy who looked just like me but he had a more childlike aura, and big pointed ears. He also wore a dress like outfit with an undershirt, a belt holding a sword, a matching red floppy hat, white tights, and boots. Something about him was off but I was so happy to not be alone I nodded yes right away. We started making a hole for no reason.

As time went on a boy like the first join but in blue with an angry but confident attitude, he suggested we play on the jungle gym I loved the idea. We played king of the castle "Hey can't you do anything better?" the blue boy yelled blocking my attempt. 

"It's cute how you didn't notice me." a boy in purple like the others standing behind the one in blue, he gave a calm and intelligent stance. I was happy to be playing with someone let alone three boys my age, I didn't have any friends. A dark flash brought our attention to a boy just like my new friends wearing black, and with purple hair, floating mid air. 

"Mind if I join?" he asked looking at me. 

"Yes of course! But... how are you doing that?" I say right away being the happiest in my life so far.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said in a strange tone before joining us. We played and played until we had to take a break because of exhaustion.

"What are your names anyway?" I ask huffing as I sat down. 

"We don't have names." the purple one said. 

"I know we should come up with names, like I could be Red!" the now Red said before continuing "You could be Blue, you should be Violet, or even better Vio that sounds better right? You look like a Shadow, and you could be Green!" my now named friends all nodded 

"I have a name already it's Link, but I like Green better now that I think about it. I guess it'll just be between us." I say joining in.

"That would be best Green." Vio said looking me straight in the eyes. 

"Why?" I ask tilting my head. 

"The reason you can see us and why Shadow is floating mid air is, you have what's called schizophrenia; you see, hear, and feel things that aren't there, we aren't real your mind created us without you knowing." 

I almost cry at that "But I thought I made friends!" 

"You did you just can't tell anyone about us for some reason, I think Vio knows, I don't like it either." Red said giving me a big hug. 

"If people finds out they may try to get rid of us fearing your safety, we won't let anything bad happen to you. But if they try and succeed in 'fixing' you, we will no longer exist, we are only a figment of your mind without it we can't exist in any form." I nodded yes agreeing to the terms getting the others to join the hug.

Both me and Shadow we're swinging as Blue and Red kept look out "Hey Green, just thought you should know that, the doctor said you have ADHD basically you can't sit still, and you have some minor thinking disorder or something. I just overheard it from before I came and joined you guys." I smile at the heads up, as I jumped off. I heard my mother calling me I run to her hugging her wishing I could tell her about my friends. "Hey Sweet heart the doctor wanted you to start writing your feelings in a book, you won't have to show anyone but he thinks it would be good for you." 

Red followed me to the car. He came in and said "We won't leave you alone Green, not ever, one of us will always be with you. Just stay quiet ok we can talk and play when you get home." he cuddled up right next to me keeping me warm.


	2. First day of school

It's been months since I met my hallucinations, they told me I would be going to school today. My parents didn't tell me because they thought I would freak out at the thought of them leaving me but I have Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow! I grab a snack like Shadow told me, Vio said he would be more than happy to help teach me too. Blue woke me up early and told me "Get used to it you will have to start doing this everyday now." I hug him before he shoved me away. Me and Blue fought a lot but he's still my friend. My mom entered the room she looked surprised to see me up. 

I grabbed a green shirt before mom could protest "Link you always wear green now, why?" she eyed a blue shirt hoping I'd wear it instead. 

"It's my favorite color!" I say hugging her and walking past her. Red told me to eat up because my parents would be taking me to school soon.

At school Vio got annoyed with all the lessons and told me to sneak off with pencils and paper. We ended up hiding in the math storage room after Shadow taught me how to pick locks. Vio looked at me and said "If they're just going to baby you, I'll teach you." he taught me the alphabet, how to count to one hundred, and the basic colors. 

Blue ran in and yelled "Get your butt, back to class they're going to take attendance," I sneak my way back to class joining in the back before anyone noticed.

This happened every day we could, Vio and the rest of us would go to the storage room, one would keep look out, and Vio would teach the rest of us. We were only a month in and Vio had gotten me to steal grade 3 tests to teach me with. During tests he'd help me through it but I didn't need any thanks to his lessons. Vio told me we should start learning morse code in case I need their help and others are around. It took a week to learn but it was worth it I could spend all the time I wanted with my friends and learn way ahead of my grade we even started grade five work.

May 9th, my parents came to pick me up early but thanks to the other class I got caught going back to class, my parents yelled at me. And the teacher only now realized I was never in class, great Vio can't teach me anymore. "Link what were you thinking, why were you out of class, you freak out just as the thought of being alone. You could have gotten hurt." I cried in the back seat as we went to my psychologist. 

Red hugged me and told me "They're just idiots. Don't pay them any attention, if they're not going to listen." I wanted to hug Red but my parents would see so I just let him hug me.

I walked into the same bland room as before. Doctor Garaid waiting for me "Link, your parents told me you left your class, why?"

I sit down Shadow sat next to me, "Why should I waste my time if they're just going to baby me." I ask with a glare.

"Well Link if you're so smart why don't you show me what you know." he handed me a piece of paper. I didn't listen to Shadow and did one of the problem a normal kid wouldn't normally would know*3x7-a=11 a=8* I handed it back he went a bit wide eyed. 

"Link how did you learn multiplication and variables?" He asked looking through his desk to grab a few sheets with the questions already written on. 

"I hid in the math storage room and I 'borrowed' a few textbooks and worksheets." I do the stupid questions getting up to 7th grade work in my lowest of marks. He called in my parents I couldn't take ignoring them any longer so I ran off before they noticed.

I of course go to the park where I met them. Vio, Blue and Shadow looked scared and Red was bawling his eyes out. "Green, people are going to ask how you know all this, please don't tell them, lie refuse to speak just please don't tell them." Vio said as Blue tried to calm Red.

"I would never but they weren't going to leave me alone if I didn't and I don't know what the grade level is." I ask hugging them I can't lose them, I just can't. 


	3. Coming Closer

_Over time I came up with my own little song:_

_You are my only friends_

_I don't care, if they don't see you_

_You are all that I need, I wish that you were real_

_I can't lose them, they are my secret_

_I will never tell_

_You help me up, when I am down_

_You never leave me on my own_

_You don't just pretend, to be my friends_

_I won't let them take you away_

_I also grew to hate the name Link, my name is Green, Link is me and my friends. Vio, and Red told me I needed to make one 'real' friend I made followed their instructions, even though Blue and Shadow didn't like the idea they agreed. My friend name is Zelda, her father is the CEO of an eco-friendly construction company. She is nice, but I don't have a connection with her. I ended up being home schooled, parents still get upset with my constant sneaking off. I don't care they were never there when I needed them, my so called hallucinations were they never left me, and if my mind made them how could they know more than me on (different things)? I have a habit of climbing up buildings to the roof with my friends, I always watch Blue do it first if I try going first he tells me to wait, because I can get hurt but he can't._

I was writing in my journal, I've never let anyone see it, because it's everything I've done with my friends. Vio taught me our own little language, just in case anyone found it. I was writing about how my parents let me alone for the first time even though I'm 13. Almost the second they left I ran out and went to the woods. I ran out and started to curve out the board I've been working on for months. Vio has his bow, Shadow has his powers, Red has the Fire and Ice Rods, and Blue has a hammer, now I'll have a boomerang. Red helped me find and shape a gem for the centre it's green like me, Blue taught me how to curve the wood and shape the metal. I am so proud of my weapon, now all I need is a sword like theirs!

I start to set up targets. Shadow was flying around the trees and bushes. I threw my boomerang in attack it hitting my easiest target. I try again and again to hit the next target barely hitting it before I had to go back.

Running back I see my parents pulling up. I climb into the living room window, turn on netflix and calm my harsh breathing. They come in, "Oh hey Mom!" I call out smiling brightly.

They almost caught me... I can't ever let that happen!...


	4. Illusion's Diary

**Vio pov.**

I still don't get it... Link or... Green is alive in this world. But me and the others are nothing more than his hallucinations. We are all an equal piece of the original but Green isn't here.

As far as we can tell Green is our power source. We've agreed to protect him before, until we figure it out. We will have to figure out if this is Link and Green is someone separate, and if so find out where the real Green is. Our memories of Hyrule came from our dreams, when we split into four in Hyrule we kept his ability of future dreams. It changed into dreams of our past selves when we came here. This Link, or Green, doesn't get them...

We may need to follow the rules of reality but we can't control it. Shadow at least gets to explore with the power of flight. It took five years to find each other. At the time we didn't remember our names, and just like in Hyrule Red came up with them.

I just want to figure out what's going on. At times I notices glimmers of green in his eyes just like how they turned in Hyrule after being separated for over a year. I have come up with a few theorizes. From what we know, Blue was closest to him followed by Me, Red then Shadow. If Green was actually the closest, maybe he needed up inside the body. But it's just a half witted theory.

Shadow and I were the first to notice how so many people were reincarnations of Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, along with the other species. Like Zelda, Erune, and a few Gerudo warriors.

I'm writing this in my old journal, I had when I woke up. It's almost complete then I lose my ability to write. I'm planning on trying to test the theory I mentioned. If correct we could possibly switch who has control of the body.


	5. Doctor's Report draft

In my study of the boy Link Courage, I've find a multitude of strange off taking behaviors.

**For example**

Random tapping, and clicking his tongue constantly, often after a question

Won't respond to his name  
Instead going by a colour (Green)

Looking just behind, in front, or beside people or objects

Suddenly hating company after having a major need for it when he was little

Sneaking off

**-**

My current report and analysis. Is that he is suffering from another disorder and actively trying to hide it. The parents or guardians need to increase his supervision. Add measures to keep him inside the house, or any other area as he's constantly wandering off, everywhere. A camera would be best.


	6. The results are In

**Green pov.**

I kick the branches and twigs away. Remembering the fight...

_My mom had taken away my boomerang saying it was a toy and shouldn't be in the house. I wasn't playing with it, I just kept it in my bag._ _We_ _argued a bit neither of us budging on our_ _side_ _of the argument._ _She brought up all my other 'ridiculous' behaviour too._

I ended up snapping grabbing it before running off into the woods. They'll send a search team to find me. But I just can't take it anymore. My best friends are hallucinations and no one in the 'real' world, treats me with any regard to what I want, or my well being.

I'm just a broken doll to them. I cry into my hands. "Hey Green," I look up to see Vio and his purple framed eyes, he sits down next to me. "I told the others to find something else to do," I look at him surprised he's never done anything like that before. 

"Why?" I ask looking at him. 

"You need it, Green, I know how you feel, like a discarded doll, told to fit a frame you never did..." he explains hugging me.

"I wish they could see you and the others, so they could see what true friendship is like." I say while hugging him back. 

"Maybe we could?... I don't know if my idea would work or if I'm a mad man, but it could work..." Vio trails off slightly. 

"Vio," he looks up at me "whatever you have in mind just tell me what to do, I don't care if I put myself at risk or what, I'm willing to try anything in a moment," I say in my haze of emotion of anger at this every world, and love of Vio.

Vio nods "Could you stand up?" I stand up facing him watching as he goes behind me. I feel him match the shape of my body and start walking into me. It felt like being ripped out of your skin and pushed into a new one. I close my eyes groaning.

When I opened them, I lay in shock. Seeing my body as an outsider, with Vio's eyes. "I-I thought that we could switch Green... I suspected for awhile that we were all part of the body but only one could control it at a time..." Vio stutters out in our shared shock. We are all parts of Link, I just happened to be the one in control...

"This is amazing!" Shouting, seeing my sword and boomerang there. I'm just like the others! Vio's now in and controlling the body. Vio can remain in control for eternity for all I care! "We have to tell the others!"


	7. Surprise!

**Shadow pov.**

What's taking them so long! I whine in my mind. All we do is protect the body Green's stuck in. All day and night we're either protecting him or worrying him. Vio has been trying to figure out how this all happened.

Blue has been getting more and more antsy. Red has been crying to figure out where we are. Vio hasn't been sleeping enough. I can't even sleep myself.

I can't take it anymore. I need for things to go back to normal. I miss the pure forest air. I pull at my purple hair in stress. I miss the adventures, of exploring temples and killing monsters.

All the building and busy streets. They terrify me and make me go into mental panic, how is all this movement and unmoving world, it doesn't feel natural, or safe. I pant and whine, the sun shines brighter burning my eyes.

Red doesn't like it either. No little kittens or other cute animals. Smoke that reminds him of the worst monsters we used to fight.

Blue finds it boring and dull. He has nothing to do in this Hell hole. All his pent up energy leads to the minor dents in the walls. He's the only one who has broken through to the real world, I'm honestly impressed.

Vio just reads and reads hiding his feelings. But I sometimes hear him. He cries and claws at himself. Vio hasn't ever broken the skin. But I worry about him.

And Green, I can tell he wants to get out and be with us. To truly interact with us. But at least one of us can be in the real world.

"Guys? You know that theory I had? It worked..." I hear Vio explain. I turn around to see our bookworm in the body.

"Surprise!" I hear Green yell, he's just like our last memory before this! I hug him smiling, the others join in.


	8. Acting

**Vio pov.**

After showing and telling the other's our big revelation, Green's- I mean our mom started calling out, upset about Green running away. I frown knowing Green won't willing get back into our body for awhile, and the others aren't going to take the yelling well. Maybe Red would, but I wouldn't allow innocent little Red, to ever get yelled at if I could stop it.

I sigh going to her knowing she'll never call us by our proper names. The ones Red picked out for us. I hear her grumbles stuff about not signing up for this and us always being difficult. She tries to hide it, but she does think about giving us up. I don't blame her, she doesn't know how to help us or anything about what we're dealing with.

Going up to her, I plan out my actions to mimic Green, the only son she has ever known. "Hey mom..." I slowly say leaning against the railing. 

"You can't just run off every time we have a disagreement." She responds angrily. 

"I know, but you really need to learn to pick your battles," she frowns unhappy with my answer. 

"I'll do that when you respond to your name, and not a colour." I bite my lip ignoring my want to slip out our secret and lose them.

I go back in ignoring mom's further protests. I wish they could see us. Even with our new found ability to switch who is in the body, only one can be out at a time.

I loosen my steps from my calm emotionless ones. I lower my posture every time I leave the room. Green is busy enjoying what he finds to be a freeing world, but the body can't survive without someone in it, and neither can us, at least I think, and I'm not going to test it. When me and Green switched for a second I felt like I couldn't breath, my heart stopped, along with my other organs.

Blue goes up to me, starting to bag me, to switch with him. "Blue, if you want to so badly, maybe tonight we can sneak out, but please it's not safe to do it here. Until we learn more about this it's to dangerous to mess with." I snap slightly. 

"Fine bookworm but I'm holding you to that." He says back a proud smirk residing on his face.


	9. Further Testing

**Blue pov.**

Me and the others sneak out, into the forest covered in the fallen leaves of fall. Vio promised me I'd get to be inside the body next. And after his dreams of betraying Shadow, he never breaks a promise. I'm pretty sure he'll want either Green or himself to switch back with me, just to make sure we can.

Entering the long empty field hidden by an old broken barn, falling apart with age. If we had to, we'd hide here. The design of it is already easy to fix without changing the outside of the old burnt wood. We've already added some supports to the structure making it safe enough to explore.

Once we are hidden in it's dark walls, Vio lights up the room with our flashlight. "So we're running more tests on my- I mean our body?..." Green asks getting used to this very big and new fact. 

"Yes, me and Blue are going to switch first, then we'll see if I can switch back in, if that doesn't work you'll try." Our little bookworm explains standing up and facing away from me. 

"Blue, you're kinda pushing me out of the body and taking my place," he instructs, preparing himself for it.

I smirk quickly following his instructions, the warmth of the body surrounding me. I stumble the eyes changing to mine. The dirt reacts pushing against my steps. Oh how I missed the feeling of having a body! Blood rushing through out my veins.

I notice my hammer smirking I slam it against the ground, the hollow boards cracking under my attack. I don't care if I have to fix it I needed to feel it again. Red flinches slightly scared. The others look at me in shock.

"Ok that's enough Blue, we need to switch back." Vio says worried about what I could and night might just do. I groan allowing Vio to push me out. Honestly it felt like slowly getting ripped out of your skin.

The rest of the night is spent figuring out how everyone inside the body works. And that lucky bastard Shadow still gets to fly.


	10. Doctor, Doctor Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If video doesn't work: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04UjShXZbD0&feature=emb_logo

**Green pov.**

"I have to go back into the body?!" I scream seeing Vio flinch. Considering I won't go back in and he's the best actor he has been for most of the last three days locked up. I know they love being in it finally able to truly be real. But for me... it's a prison reminding of how alone I am. I been getting dreams of our past. If I'm in the body I can't learn about our past even!

"Green we're seeing the psychiatrist today. Someone trained to find problems with people. Garaid will notice if you're not in control. And we aren't just illusions anymore. We are the same. They could kill us from the wrong medication." Vio argues as Blue and Shadow corner me. Red is ready to cry about the situation. Blue is extra Pissed off at my behaviour. Shadow is still upset about only being able to take control when we're completely alone. (Our eyes and hair change to match him). Vio is impossible to tell.

Blue and Shadow grab me dragging me to the bed and pinning me down. I struggle to no avail. "Please! I don't want too!" I scream. Red looking away with guilt. 

"You know we have to do this. Now more than ever we can't be discovered." Shadow growls forcing me to stop moaning. 

"We'll find a way to make it up to you! I promise!" Red says starting to cry.

I slowly give up. They loosen their grip as Vio laid down on top of me. It's much more painful but I wasn't cooperating so I guess they had to do something....

Groaning I get up. Running my fingers in my hair. I truly hate that 'doctor's' office. They can help. But no one can help us. We're a strange and foreign creature(s). They think they can, they want to as well. The only way anything could help us would be to give us each our own body.

I grab my boomerang hiding it my bag. I start writing in my journal in order to clear my own mind. Vio really wants another journal, his is almost completely filled.

Mom comes to drag me to the office. I'm getting dragged a lot today. There she checks up with the front lady. Rolling my eyes I just enter his office. The idiot doesn't have a lock on anything including confidential information about his clients.

Not seeing him there I decide to do a little misdemeanor. Opening his drawer to mine and his 35 other patients. Scattering them a smirk crawls on to my face. Most are hidden within the pages of his books. Others find themselves between the couch. He won't even notice until tonight, when he goes to add to it.

I lie down knowing my biggest threat is about to come in. I wrap my hand around my weapon. We will do this charade till we can legally leave. Then we can just get a house in the woods. Until then... we have a knife at our neck one wrong move and we die.

Garaid comes in, the others knew I need some time alone so they gave me some space. "So Link how are you doing?" I growl slightly at that name. I'm not Link. **WE** are Link. "Now, now you can't keep on insisting with that childish name," he says waving his finger at me. The others had come in with him. Red was crying at what he said about the names he came up with.

I imagine myself killing him. Stabbing him in the chest with my sword. Anything to get him to shut up. He used to call me by my real name. Now all he does is insult me and more importantly my friends.

"A lot of adults go by nicknames." I coldly state Blue glaring daggers at him. 

"But they aren't going by a color," he shoots back not looking at me. We should have burned his work. 

"You're not helping me. Not anymore. All you do now is give me homicidal thoughts." I plainly stated. I probably should have switched with Blue considering I'm angrier than even him at the moment.


	11. Medication

**Green pov.**

"Link, you need to start taking different medicine. You're a lot bigger now, so your original meds just don't cover it anymore. We've already gotten the new meds and will be until you again, need stronger meds. The doctor has told us what he believes is the best amount for you." Mom states trying to get me to open my mouth.

Shadow found out that the new stuff covers hallucinations as well, as my normal stuff. I can't take that! Who knows what it will do to me! I saw someone else in my body and there's four other beings who share it with me! For all I know it could kill me and my counterparts!

We haven't been able to switch out. Cause every time we try someone has to show up. Vio would have been able to out smart her, but I don't think things through well enough under pressure. Red and Vio are trying to figure out how we can avoid this. Blue is trying to strangle her in the plain of non-existence, the only thing stopping him is his current lack of body. Shadow is shooting energy balls at mom in anger too.

Evenly I take it, after following Vio's advice; of hiding it under my tongue. Keeping there caused a ton of saliva to seep up into my mouth making it difficult to not get noticed. After a few minutes I go to the bathroom to dispose of the possible toxic mixture out.

"Sorry Green," Vio says rubbing my back. He switches with me and starts to clean our self off. It took him about twenty minutes to full wash out the taste.


	12. Practice

**Red pov.**

Vio has been making us all train in the physical world. He says we have to learn the differences caused by resistance. My rods are pretty easy to use, but I'm not very good with my sword... I just hate using it, it's heavy and if I use it in battle, I have to get up close to whatever I'm hurting. But we do need to stay in shape, we don't know what could happen.

Right now, it's Blue turn and I don't think anyone is getting another turn today. Blue loves this, no wonder he's a strong as the Rock. I don't even know how I heard of him... Shadow prefers his magic, Green is aggressive, Vio calculates each one of his moves and doesn't need to use up much energy. I am pretty weak, but I do have the best secondary weapon(s).

**This goes on for hours**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the filler, I'll be getting to the actual plot next update, hopefully


	13. Kidnapping

**Green pov.**

Me and Zelda are going to hang out today. Me and the other Links agreed to keep an eye on her. No matter how strong she is, there's always a bigger fish, and bad beings always seems to want something from her. Holding one of the three most powerful devices would make you a target, but no one ever listens to her, or teaches her how to defend herself. Zelda hasn't been allowed to use her own gift. She's also the only one who takes my name seriously.

She loves reading like Vio. Very caring like Red. Has Blue's passion, though not any where near as angry. Like Shadow, she has an out of place personality with no filter. Do I share anything with the princess?

"Link! Get down here now!" Our mother calls, almost... crying... I walk down there slowly. 

"Mom, first off call me Green. Secondly what's wrong?" I ask sitting in front of her, at the wooden table. 

"This is no time for your delusions!" She snaps at me breaking into tears. I flinch biting back my reply. My counterparts watch her closely. Red tearing up, Blue pissed (nothing strange there), Vio doesn't show his emotions, and Shadow is a mixture of the others.

"What's wrong?..." I ask wanting to know what has caused her to break down. A longing for the weapons starts to arise. What ever is happening it's bad. 

"Zelda... has been kidnapped... they don't even know who took her..." She sobs, crying into her eyes.

_And so it begins_


	14. Preparing

**Shadow pov.**

We need supplies for the exploration. Food, water, clothes, are the very start of what we need, we thankfully can carry our own weapons. Next is blankets, telescope or binoculars, a map of the city, umbrella, and money. Vio has brought it up multiple times. But they're all day lighters while I'm a night owl. So I just took the body and started packing. I also can float, very surprisingly, so no noise there.

Vio wants to plan it out, get more information before rushing out. Green has been in shock as in this life he is the only one to personally talked to Zelda, we could have him pass messages it's not the same. We never got the chance... Is she stuck in her own body. How many are? Majora? Vaati? Ganon? Other Link's? Midna? Impa? Any one could be out there... or just the Triforce.

But this is our new world not Hyrule. Not Termina. Not the Dark World. Picori Forest, Lost Woods, or Kakariko Village. We will find a way to live here even if we have to share a body, and keep it a secret. We have after years, of searching, found each other and we are never leaving after all that shit.

Next is we all have to get rest tomorrow. Mainly me cause tomorrow night we're ditching this joint to save our friend. We know how the curse goes. Some dick kidnaps Zelda, or turns her the stone, force her into hiding, somehow she is forced out of her life. But her hero comes and saves her, cause this game is rigged and Zelda is sadly the key that doesn't want to turn, but is forced to.

Now just to figure out where to put it so no one sees it tomorrow...


	15. Leaving

**Bystander pov.**

The Links had gotten all the stuff they would need for the trip but there was still the matter of how was going to start it. Blue is too loud and would attract attention. Red is too small and people would ask questions. Green wasn't cooperating saying he was not the quietest and wanted to decide the route they took. Shadow may be the quietest but likes his ability to fly, and their parents would notice his hair. So Vio was the best option.

So once Vio got into the body he looked for an opportunity to leave. He didn't want to hurt them, even if none of them got along but it's not like they hated each other. So it ended up being long past noon before he could finally slip out. With both their parents gone to work their was nothing stopping them. They left the house turning off the cameras so they wouldn't think they were running away.

The for the first few hours, kids were going home meaning them walking around doesn't look weird. Green explored the last known place of Zelda, and found a faint trail of blood. It lead into the deeper city. But exhaustion took over them so Vio switched with Shadow and found a safe place to rest.

Just a few minutes before their parents arrived home without their son and no clue where he could of gone.


	16. Day 1

**Blue pov.**

Finally! We're away from everyone breathing down our neck, and taking our seats. "Vio, Vio, Vio." I taunt poking him, he knows I want control of the body.

"Wait a minute..." he whispers not showing any other recognition. He turns into an alley once out of sight he calls me over. I push him out taking his place. He winces slightly but gets up and joins Red in searching for any more clues about Zelda.

Shadow is busy looking at tattoos. Green is fucking around. He's in the middle of the street because that one of the few perks of not having a body. Red is with Vio looking into any evidence of Zelda being here. We're following the first lead, using a note Vio found evidence of it being in a swamp. Something about the bacteria I didn't listen.

Red pulls on my hand leading me over to Vio. I lean against the wall making myself look like some delinquent asshat teenager. Red goes to drag Green back over. It's pretty hard for him since he keeps getting startled by the cars. Good thing he's good at working through things (normally needing a bit of help).

Shadow notices us all joining up and floats on over. Lucky bastard. "So Vio, what's up?" he asks floating over his shoulder. Vio points out a fake gold necklace the one we gave Zelda for her birthday. Zelda puts a lot of stock into mental value, and I've never seen her without it since then. I know it's the same one because of the dent I put in it by pushing Green while mad.

"Zelda was here. I need access to a computer, then I can cross reference this location with what I already know, and pick out the closest possible route," Vio explains standing up. 

"Blue your in control of the body, you have to pick it up" Green tells me reminding me of the boring task. I just dump it in one of the plastic bags Shadow packed.

The sun starts to set. Finding a somewhat clean alley. But more importantly for us, alone. I set up the grey and blue simple tent. Shadow goes in first and the rest all crowd in. Well I've had enough fun in the body for today so I'll be switching with someone in the morning, but for now fuck off.


	17. Day 2

**Vio pov.**

Thank goodness for public libraries. Without them there would be no way, we could find Zelda before being caught ourselves, though by the police instead. The necklace is what allows us a major advantage over the police. They would have assumed it was just a random necklace a little girl dropped, after all we did get it from a random girly store in the mall. So even if they knew she had one it wouldn't be enough to be more than a foot note.

Plus the biggest problem here are the cameras. They are aimed at the computers, most likely to the otherwise anonymous service these computers provide. They do have a lot of blocked searches along with alarms and blocks. Example you can't look up pipe bombs, that's a pretty obvious one. But their biggest flaw is how easy it is to hack into them.

It took me three minutes to hack into to bypassed it. Now it won't record my history and it won't cause any alarms no matter what I search. And well it's not hard to look up local plant life and animals. Add that to regular searches of regular trips to the printer allows me to build a map of the city and more in detail maps of the suspected areas.

So far there's only three paths they could have taken that would have the evidence we found. And the necklace brings the closest to 15 miles away from here. The evidence we found isn't much. But I have had years to study whatever I feel like without notice and that includes a few hackers. So I just applied what I learned to the police and any other part of the government who would be involved with this case.

And from the few notes they have left there were traces of pollen. So separating them you can find the individual species and cross referencing (including flower shops and like minded stores) bring the possibilities down. The nice part is the wild rose does not have a lot of areas it can grow in the city and not a single shop sells them.


	18. Day 3

**Shadow pov.**

Great another cop looking around. At least I get control. Red quickly turns into an alley, once we're out of sight I push him out of the body taking his place. He fell down so he winces a little, while I mutter a quick little apology. Going back out, the officer goes up to me. Well I am wearing a hat so he can't see my hair. "Excuse me kid, have you seen a boy going by Link?" He false asks, he already thinks I'm Green.

"No, I don't know anyone going by Link." I look up making sure my hair is visible. He looks a little shocked seeing probably realizing I can't be Blondie, we wouldn't have access to easily dying hair.

"Well I would like to ask you a few questions." He wants me to refuse, so he'll have a reasonable cause to take me in. 

"Sure, I think this will do just fine. Hardly anyone's here, after all, and you're just checking up on me," I answer stopping myself from smirking.

He looks at me surprised pulling out a note pad. "Your name?" He starts out with. 

"Shadow, I don't have parents, in foster care, so I don't have a last name." I tell him, I see Green's parents as just a friend's mom and dad, so I was honest. 

"What brought you here?" He asks writing down my answer. 

"Nothing in particular, I'm just passing through to meet some friends," I tell him shrugging, my hands in my pockets. 

"Where are you going?" He asks looking at me closely. "To my friend, she didn't tell me where we're meeting up, but I have reason to think I'm going in the right direction." Still not technically lying.

"I guess that's all, just get home safely," the man tells me closing his notebook. I head out following the map Vio gave me. 

"Good job, thank goodness you're a smart ass," Vio tells me jokingly going up behind me. He kisses my shoulder happily. I smile resisting the urge to kiss him, being as we are in public, and they can only see me.

Now we're about two to three days away, each of us have been practicing our fighting skills. Now I slept during the day being carried by Blue. So I can walk the majority of the night. Most shops are in fact closed. So less people to deal with, but plenty of them are risky.


	19. Day 4

**Green pov.**

We're almost there. Once inside there's absolute no way for us to turn back. Not that there's much room to do that right now. But I like it that way, I don't hate my parents they didn't realize what they gave birth to, and they never will. We weren't meant to be in this world. We should still be in Hyrule but instead we're in this Hell.

A world with access to an infinite power, and ways to harness it. Yet almost no one uses it. They are cutting off their own vitals. Poisoning the world's soils and order, by removing a form of blood in sorts. But there's only so much blood a body can hold. And they've drained so much, ignoring the fruit offered to them.

Zelda is the only one who we know shares this curse. Even if she doesn't realize it. I know I may sound crazy, but I don't care. I don't want her as my lover, I just want someone to say I'm not crazy. Someone to see my counterparts. I just want her to be safe, she is a good friend. Best one that everyone sees, the only one they see. 

It's depressing really, that's the real reason I wanted to do this so much, to get away, it just happens to be about saving her at the moment.

The people surrounding me don't realize who I'm talking to, my voice just sounds like any other. Meaning I just need to stay quiet enough so they don't realize I'm right next to them. Finally free really, I'm not sure I could go back after this. But I will, or the other's will, after all after a certain time Shadow's hair won't fool them, cause dye exists, and while we couldn't get easy access to a hairdresser or shower, we could still dye it. His eye will be chopped up to being a contact.


	20. Day 5

**Red pov.**

It's my day to get control of the body, I'm really nervous. I switch with Green, I hate it, having to push my friends out. Going out into the street I realize a big difference. I'm at least an entire inch shorter than everyone else. No wonder people keep mistaking me as a kid.... On the plus side they can't ID me as Link.

Anyways what I like is that more people are willing to give directions. Not a huge advantage but hey it's all we got right now. Another thing is, I can say I got separated from my mother, and I'm just going to our meeting spot. Not to mention they don't suspect me to steal crap, like so many idiots do with every other teen.

Plus I want to spend a little- just a little, time looking at the flowers here. After all they were the thing that led us here. The Pinks and blue are just so cute together and it's amazing that even the most industrial cities can have flowers like this even if it's only in a few areas. Most only notice how run down this part of town is, all the broken down buildings and warehouses.

I do stick out here though... Most of the people either look scared or are a reason to be afraid. Sadly most of them are people of colour, in a way trapped here by a sad cycle of bad education leading into a bad neighbourhood, which leads back to the bad education. It's almost cruel how even with equal rights they are still stuck in the worse neighbourhoods because of old laws.

But never mind that for now... We're getting close now we have to stay out of sight and actually pay attention. More people with weapons appear, as the number of normal people goes off to halt. The quality of other things go down as well, the buildings start looking like they are about to collapse, the road move worn down. But then it comes into sight. A building crudely kept together, guarded by armed men.

We're here we found where they're keeping Zelda....


	21. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene so if you have feed back please give it to me. This is probably vague

**Third person pov.**

The Link's didn't have time to plan anymore. This was the finale of Zelda's imprisonment, the Grand curtain call. Or they would die trying. They got their weapons ready for use and decided who would start off this battle. Their choice was Shadow with his ability to fly, even if only minor. So the shadow with a body waited for the guard to move.

He moved, Shadow hovered over to the window, and started to form a small black ball of energy. He shot it at the guard and quickly caught him before he could alert the others, pushing him out of sight, he repeated the process with another to eliminate another in case they were spotted. Getting in Shadow spotted three cameras, one just beyond the corner, another in the mid hall, the last staring right at the window!

A alarm sounded, alerting the guards in the area of their intruder. 

"Fuck!" The gothic teen growled. Blue quickly switched places with him, plowing through a group of grunts. Breaking a few feet along with their guns. Vio pushed Blue put taking out the cameras to stop any extra advantages they could give the enemy.

"We need to get rid of the system." Vio declared running down the halls. Aiming for the gang's legs and hands. Shadow quickly located it. 

"Vio turn left, it's the third closest!" He yelled, as Vio followed and Blue and Green went searching for Zelda. Red quickly switched, breaking the lock with his sword.

A gun fired, thankfully Red expected that and so had his shield up and ready to block. The man fired three more shots before running out. Red took the opportunity to backflip, hitting the member in the face. Red dragged the body out. Pulling out his fire rod to scorch the room, and to prevent the fire from spreading, he dosed it with his ice rod.

"Most of the gang should be gone, this isn't that big of a building after all but keep your guard up." Vio remind him and Shadow. Most of the guards should just be by Zelda. 

The familiar sound of Blue's yelling filled their ears, "THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE WITH ZELDA!" Red ran following the shout. Noticing a car getting ready to leave.

Green joined them and in a hurry switched. Green was a better fighter and unlike Red, had a much better ability to aim. The two men taking her spotted him and took aim. Undeterred Green continued chasing them, and started to aim his weapon. Throwing it, it hits one of the guys shoulders causing them to fall and hit their head, knocking them out.

The last one decided it would be better to run than be caught. Leaving Zelda tied up to a chair lying down on its side, gagged and tied up. Green ran up to her using his sword to carefully cut the ropes. Zelda quickly pulled off her bag hugging him, crying slightly. 

"It's ok Zelda you're safe now," the young hero said rubbing her back. 

"Green thank you so much! How did you find me?..." Zelda asked and thanked her voice horse from lack of water.


	22. Secrets and Gratitude

**Zelda pov.**

Green lead me back to the more populated part of town after handing me some food. Through out the walk he seemed to be talking to nothing. "Green... thanks again for saving me..." I squeezed his hand getting him to look at me. 

"Your welcome Princess. After all we are heroes..." he muttered the last bit a little but I caught it.

"What do you mean we?..." he looked nervously around in roughly the same directions as before. 

"Zelda, after my first trip to the psychologist, I met four boys. We've agreed to have you meet them but you can't tell anyone." He warns going into a street light on an abandoned street. He winces and right in front of me his hair turns a deep purple, his height slightly talker with a red eye!!!

"Hello princess it's great meeting you properly for the first time, I'm Shadow," he says smirking at my shock, revealing two sharp fangs. As if this 'Shadow' wasn't mythical as it was he started to float. "Needless to say this should confirm what we're saying. Now Green he's kinda our leader, he's the ambitious and slightly aggressive part, we can feel each other's parts but we each have our main traits. I'm the cocky bad boy, I don't like showing my sweet side to a lot of people," Shadow tells me floating down.

"How is this possible?!" I state in shock still staring at him while he floats down. 

"We'll save that for Vio," like Green he starts wincing and soon the body becomes much shorter and hair goes back to blond. 

"Hi I'm Red!" He cheers hugging me tightly, I notice two strange rods along with a sword like the one Green used. "I'm the cheerful, a bit childish side!" Red says happily giving an enormous smile. I nod still letting it sink in.

After a moment of talking he switched and their body got much taller and more muscular. "I'm Blue!" The Blue clothed teen announces proudly. I nod realizing they all had the same sword with different gems in the handle reflecting their colour. 

"So all of you rescued me... thank you... I'll take this secret to my grave..." I tell Blue, who talked more with me for awhile before switching to the last.

Vio. "Hello your highness, as Shadow told you I'm Vio. Blue is our hot headed and easily angered part, I'm the calm and collected one. The closest thing we have to an explanation is our dreams, which take place in Hyrule, and in fact in these 'dreams' you are the princess and the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. We, Link pull a weapon called the Four Swords when Hyrule is put in danger and your kidnapped by it, and like the name it splits us into four. Shadow is the hero's Shadow given a personality and body, and was manipulated into against Hyrule, I can give you the rest of the details later, for now I leave you with Green," he tells me giving over control.

Green hugs me and I hug back as we start walking again until the police station comes into view. "I have to leave you here, Zelda," I nod kissing his cheek before running in. As he went the other direction.


	23. Going Back

**Green pov.**

"Do we really need to go?..." I ask knowing my question was pointless. We needed to go back to our parents who don't even know, about 80% of their own child. It's painful to think about. Especially because now there's no way I'm ever going to be allowed out of the house again or to even just be alone.

"Yes Green, it may suck but our tricks will eventually stop working and we're out of money and food." Vio reminds me careful of people noticing him as he's in control of the body. 

"Plus We can't just abandon Zelda like that!" Red chirps jumping onto my back giggling. Why he wants to go back, I can't understand. Shadow is the second most pissed considering he can't take control at all when we're 'home'.

Our house would be visible, if it wasn't still night. The sun is just barely coming up, I've always loved sun rises. It makes the house look so much more appealing because my window has a good view of it. Vio uses a small paper clip to get in. 

"Green we need to switch," Vio whispers. Mom and Dad installed a few cameras. Great. Just fucking great.

I push him out closing and locking the door. Sighing my stomach growls, begrudgingly I go to the kitchen and start eating a left over bagel. They should be up soon, if they got an alarm system it would have gone off by now. Looking at the clock it shine 5:09. They must be sleeping.

Finishing my small meal I dump my plate. And head upstairs middle fingering the cameras I pass. I don't even care if it records and they see it. I hate cameras because they stop me from talking to my loved ones solely so we don't end up in a mental hospital. Red and Shadow already went to the bedroom. Vio is looking for all the cameras in the house and Blue took outside.

Going into the room, I purposely faceplant on to the bed. Groaning I go back to sleep.


	24. This is Why

**Green pov.**

I shoot up from hearing the loud Screech from I recognize to be my mother. So she either A) looked at the cameras and saw me. B) I left something out and she saw it. C) saw me in my room. Well my door is closed and it sounded like it came from down stairs. Groaning I get up changing into some clean clothes. Like always they were green my colour.

I sit up, if I have to be here, there's no way I'm letting them know I'm here. Might as well write a bit and catch up of my missing work, because Vio's going to bug me on that. Sitting up I go on the computer, you'd think they'd move it or something, but no. I check up on the account, nothing I'd have trouble with popped up, Vio hammered most of it in weeks ago.

To be honest I feel like a doll here. Actually that's almost everywhere.... My parents wanted the perfect boy, who'd always listen to them, and be the most popular boy in school. Doctor Garaid lost his ability to see patients as real people, at least to me, he just treats me like a broken doll. I've never met my extended family, but from phone calls I've over heard, they think I'm a disappointment too.

Crossing my legs, I sigh. Four years, four years until I can ditch this dump for good. All I need is to get enough money to buy some land outside of the city and I can figure out something I can sell. It'll be a small house isolated so that I won't have to worry about people seeing me. Vio would make sure we have a good source of income too.

My door bursts open, my dad looks at me shocked. Groaning I turn my chair around facing him. I've avoided Hell this long. "Where the Hell were you?!" I cover my ears to avoid becoming death. 

"I needed a break." 'And to save Zelda' I state listening to the endless rambling. Ok is he even breathing right now?


	25. Upping the Visits

**Green pov.**

They forgot two words on the 'welcome' mat here. To Hell. Sadly mom and Dad did realize I came home and now I get to see the therapist twice a week now. Oh boy. The unique shade of puke is present within the halls and lobby. The paintings are all touchy feely quotes from the internet. A variety of little annoying jingles play every fucking second and the whole thing smells stall.

"Mr. Courage, your appointment is now" the new girl with dark red hair tells me, trying a bit too much in her smile. Groaning I get up and go in. Doctor Garaid is waiting, oh fucking joy. Sitting down I prepare to lie at every opportunity. Somehow the whole room smells worse than the rest of the place, or maybe it's just my hatred of it. Sighing he looks up from the papers he was filling up.

"Link why did you run away?" He asks faking his judgmental eyes. I hope he's only this shitty at his job for me. I ignore him. "You do need to talk." He says pushing some papers away. 

"I'm not Link. I'm Green. And it technically wasn't running away as I did plan on going back." First lie, sorta, I didn't want to but we couldn't run forever and it was better to do it on our own terms.

"Your parents told me they looked in your note books. What were those markings?" Not even going to bother digging this time. 

"None of their business." I would rather be homeless than this. And I've seen the conditions they face everyday for only a week and it was still hard. He writes them down.

"Why did you disappear?" Now to come up with major bullshit. 

"Because there was no point in staying. And I wanted to see what normal lives are," He can go digging to come up with meaning behind that himself.

"Do you feel safe at home?" He asks writing the last answer down. 

"Yes," lie number three. Ever since I met my counterparts Home has been slowly becoming more and more dangerous for me.


	26. Planning Again

**Vio pov.**

Getting out my new journal I know what's it's use will be. To figure out how to most quickly live alone, in the woods and away from everyone we know except if possible Zelda. Now I'll need to get a job which I can do at home and make good money from. Right now we have high school on an online course. And stupid visits and being checked on every few minutes.

But I can hack so I should be able to get a good time period(s) where it'll turn off at least outside our window. Without a diploma we won't be getting a big high paying job, so chances are it'll end up being something like fast food. But if I could get a fake ID for one of us (probably Shadow or Blue) could get a nighttime job that's a bit better paying.

I write down the earliest prediction for getting the house in nine to 10 years. Which is around 650 000 dollars. And we work eight hours every week, 40 weeks out of the year we get, 27 417.6 dollars per year, including taxes but not the work uniform. So on that it take 24 years so that definitely ain't going to work. But it's at least a start.

I'll probably be able to get a scholarship to go to some college or university. Which will help get us a better job. With that in mind I'll need to be doing the math of the costs of foods, textbooks, shelter and just going there. Now our back up plan is a condo in the city which I need to check out as well.


	27. Zelda's Plan

**Zelda pov.**

Since the Links saved me I've been trying to return the favour. Considering my skills lie in knowledge and not fighting, it's pretty obvious I can't save them from anything. And I doubt they'd get in a scenario like that. Meaning there isn't anything I can do for them in that field, considering my father never let me learn any fighting skills.

But they are dealing with a major problem. They have to share a body. If I can figure out how to activate their sword. Or come up with a potion. If I went will the first I would need to do something special for Shadow as that probably wouldn't give him a body. I've asked for any detail about our past life to figure out what could replace the Dark Mirror they talked about, as a power and life source for him.

Whatever I used to activate the swords power it's going to need a way to represent each of the elements. Blue's is the easiest, water. Green would probably need a variety of plant matter. Vio would need air, but all this pollution might negatively affect it, so it needs to be cleaned of the heightened amounts and added particles. Red is the hardest, as the element of fire, I'm probably going to have to boil it with fire, or something similar.

Shadow is going to be even harder. Why because he's made out of a shadow. There's a chance that dark matter would be key but that wouldn't work, because there's none of it on Earth, and it would cost more than all the oil in the world. Maybe I could replace the 'dark' with reflection. After all in their remembered past life it was a mirror that gave Shadow life in the light.


	28. Test One

**Green pov.**

Today I get to hang out with Zelda for the first time, since we rescued her. The bad news is that we won't have any time alone (as in there are a lot of people in the house). So yay I get to be with the only person who believes me and we can't even talk about it. And the last time we talked she told me there's something we need to talk about.

Getting out of the car which smells of dirty actions, I sigh finally free from that Hell. Knocking a maid answers moving aside to let me in "Thank you, would you be kind enough, to tell me where Zelda is?" I ask taking my boots off. 

"She's in her room, her father's too scared to let her outside so soon after her return," the kind lady tells me with sympathy for her.

I smile going up to her room. I knock slowly opening the door I see her working away at her desk. "Hey Princess!" Going in I hug her from behind. She laughs turning around to hug me back. 

"Well my hero, now I can tell you what I've been working on," she tells me showing me the pages briefly before continuing.

"I think there might be a way to give the others their own bodies. At first I thought it would just need one or two potions. But it needs five, one for each Link. The potions need to be drank within minutes of each other. And each one of you have to match the Link. I might just be able to do it." She tells me.

I hug her back immediately Red joining in followed by the others. "We would love that! It's horrible being stuck like this and that would be a dream come true!" I state cheerfully trying to keep my voice down. 

"Well I do need to repay my rescuer," Zelda says with a loving voice. 

"Green, I want to help her, I can stay her during the day and you guys can call each other for us to communicate," Vio says already staring at the taken notes. 

I repeat it to a delighted Zelda, who happily agrees.


	29. Communication

**Zelda pov.**

Ok I've written all of the notes I've come up with. My biggest obstacle is that I can't see, hear, or feel my partner. Meaning everyday I have to call Green so that he can tell me what Vio has come up with. And we are barely scratching the surface of this puzzle and we have been doing this for a week. Also means if Vio spots a problem he can't tell me until the end of the day, when I have probably built a lot of stuff up on that problem.

To avoid suspicion me and Green are pretending to be crushing on each other. So now my dad is becoming increasing observant when me and who ever is control of their body are with each other. The reasoning is pretty obvious but annoying to say the least. To hide the notes I put them in a lockable diary. Even when I've been going over them, I have been hiding the notes.

Vio says he's pretty close on figuring out how the potions needs to be applied. The Link trying to gain a body needs to drink three shots worth of their potion, wait 30 minutes before switching out. They need to be eating at least double to feed the new body. Some sort of ritual will need to be done after a week of this.


	30. At "Home"

**Green pov.**

I hum doing my school work. It's a lot harder without Vio here helping me. But overall my biggest problem is that he isn't here. I miss my little flower. The others do as well, most notably Shadow. Red is still pretty cheery when he isn't thinking about it. Blue is happy he ain't getting any back talk.

"Link, it's dinner time!" My mother call as I wince hearing that name. I really don't want to talk to them. Normally I'd ask Vio to switch with me. Cause Red's personality is a more noticeable change and he doesn't like lying. Blue is a lot bigger and muscular, not to mention loud and hot headed. Shadow, won't obey the laws of gravity, his right eye is red and his hair is purple. So Vio was always the best option.

So groaning I go down, taking the seat nearest to the stairs. I don't even them as family anymore... I can't be honest with them... they never listen, they don't even respect me. "Link how's your relationship with Zelda?" Dad asks looking up from his magazine. 

"Great, we've bonded a bit..." I mumble not even caring. 

"What was that?" He asks not hearing me. 

"Nothing..." I just want to go back to my room.

I start tapping, tap tap. Tap knock, knock knock. Tap tap tap tap, tap, tap knock tap, tap. Morse code for I am here. Listening carefully I hear it from upstairs being repeated back to me. I smile slightly hearing it, being reminded I do have a family. Even if no one can see or hear them.

"Link, you really need to get over this Green thing, it's immature," me mother tells me for the millionth time. I glare at her finishing me food just so I can leave. Getting back into my room I slam the door. Screaming into my pillow.


	31. Part AA

**Green pov.**

"So you want Blue to take control drink the 'water' based potion, and me to take control after an hour, to drink the default potion. And for that to continue for a week?" I ask clarifying the details. The ritual has to happen once everyday, me and Blue need to spend equal time in control. The others can not take control of the body at any point during the next 120 hours. Our current body will need twice the amount of normal food, and five times the amount of water. 

Zelda nods passing me the list with all the previously mentioned things "Make sure you have an exact timer, the potions need to be taken at the same time each day. And that you drink the whole bottle, add water to it if you need to get the last drops out."

Nodding I look at Vio who happens to be checking to make sure we have everything. "Thanks both of you, but if this does work what do we do with Blue, when he gets a body?" I ask seeing the others frown, sadly they can't stay at 'home' or here at Zelda's. 

"Take him to the old barn, we can sneak out and give him food, water and the other basics" Vio tells me, closing his note book.

"I take it, one of them answered?..." Zelda asks smiling awkwardly. 

"Yes, and now is a Good time, it's 3:27, I'll set my alarm for 3:30 and 4:30," just as I finish doing so Blue pushes me out grabbing the blue bottle and downing it. Poor Zelda is a bit startled gripping her note book tightly enough to leave dents in the old fashion cover.

"Well Blue... you should start feeling the affects in 20 minutes. So I advice you to fill your water bottle now. Only eat and drink when you are thirsty or hungry. People already over consume on those," Zelda informs adding that to the notes. 

Blue hugs her without warning breathing a faint "Thank you..."


	32. Part AB

**Three days later**

**Blue pov.**

"Where's Green?" I cross my arms not seeing Green when we need to switch in ten minutes. 

"Eating, we're trying to get a second body here, so yeah he could probably eat the whole house if we let him." Shadow explains annoyed that I woke him up. I go downstairs finding him in the fridge, inhaling the cheese.

"We need to switch." I pull on his shoulder to get him to stand up. He takes a moment to finish chewing and swallowing. 

"Sorry, but I feel like I haven't eaten in months..." he says giving me a guilty smile. 

"I know that, I've been experiencing the same think." I push him out while saying that.

Green just lays there on the floor, panting slightly. That appears to be another of the side affects. We feel like we have ran a mile a minute, upon switching. The potion kicks in, getting me to turn the sink on and inhale the water coming out. Green been doing most of the eating, that's the affects he's having. I feel like I'm about to die of thirst.

Red has been worrying over this whole ordeal. Like what if this takes longer than predicted? How exactly is the second body going to form? If this fails, what happens? Shadow has probably been having the same issues but he's always been quiet about things like that.

Zelda has been calling us fives times as much. But we've only been answering I think two out of five times. She might just be as paranoid as Red. Both her and Vio kept going over every single detail too. Overall this whole ordeal is extremely annoying, but if this ends in success it's worth it.


	33. Part AC

**Green pov.**

Thank goodness Blue took over, I felt like a black hole. Now I can finally rest, without an undying hunger. I lay down, sighing I lay down beside Shadow. Sadly I still have four more days of this crap, and it's starting to hurt. I feel like I'm in a condensed pregnancy. But instead of making a boy, I'm making a full grown and very big teen, that's bigger than me for Din's sake! I just hope I don't have to give birth or something.

**Four (ha) day skip**

So much pain... and I get to be terrified without anyone who can call an ambulance! Vio ended up coming here, so at least all of my family is here. Blue is also experiencing the same thing. We're back to back right now because that's less painful. The good news is that Vio predicted this would happen.

A scream escapes my lips as what I'm assuming forced mitosis comes to it's end. The splitting of cells. The worse part being that despite it happening all over my body, it can only join Blue's, where we're touching! Blue shifts trying to get more contact, making it much easier for both of us. Finally after what felt like hours, the torture ends.

I pant shivering, before vomiting in one of the many holes in the floor. The floor creeks under Blue's very new and very real weight. I can hear him pat himself down, probably pinching himself too. 

He jumps "I got my own body!" Shouting he jumps around for a bit. I struggle to lift myself up to look. He's naked, but his Sword and hammer are both very much there. We'll have to steal some clothes from dad.

He hugs me tightly, kissing my cheek almost violently. Vio and Red clap with the performance, while Shadow makes some cat calls to us in good nature. 

"Blue I don't think I can walk home... everything hurts like a Dark World storm..." I whisper unable to talk any higher, my mind feeling like it might slip any moment. Blue picks me up starting to walk me home as I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this however you like


	34. Skipping Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vio and Red have both gotten their own bodies (mainly cause the writer didn't feel like writing it all). Leaving Shadow. Vio's potion was very airy, Red's was spicy. And sorry this took so long, and is very short

**Green pov.**

Great a doctor's appointment. It always have to be at the worse time. Well at least we'll be completely starting over in just a few oh so short weeks. And running away to BC, meaning the Amber alert won't reach us. But we still have to go through all the bullshit. Which includes them finding out about the weight loss.

Arriving I get out slowly, after all Vio's took a large toll on me. Everything still hurts, and I chucked a lot of pain killers. So hopefully the doctor won't realize A) I'm still in pain. B) I took too many painkillers. So getting out, I wince standing up. Once sat down in the lobby I let out a sigh I didn't know I had.

"Link Courage! Room 4" The receptionist calls, reading off the computer, wincing from both physical and mental pain. 

"It's Green not Link." I tell her going in, taking off my shoes and sitting on the crinkle-ist sheet in existence. Thankfully my barely existent parents stay out.

"Hello Green nice to see you, your in for a quick check up correct?" my dark skinned Doctor (Fendise). 

"Yeah..." me and Shadow switched just before going out so the hunger is really kicking in. He does the heart checking or whatever it's called. Testing my reflexes, my leg reacts on time just not the desired kick, just a minor change. Going through the rest was easy enough. But the weighing... I'm only 109 pounds, way under weight for my age.

Sighing I leave knowing my parents are going to get a long lecture and then relay it to me. Ignoring the sit in the waiting room crap, I just go out the door. Wandering I don't really care where I go, I just want to be alone, Shadow is with Vio, who did some quick work to get a phone so I can contact them just in case.


	35. Grown Up Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have no idea what is or isn't illegal as a kid

**Doctor Fendise pov.**

"So you're the parents to Link?" I ask just to double check that I'm talking to the right people. 

They nod "what do you need to talk to us about?" Miss Brigitte asks. 

"You said your son was eating a lot more than usual," she nods to my question. 

"The thing is he's lost weight, and I can't figure out how, as I didn't find evidence of bulimia, as in forced vomiting, excessive exercise, or abuse of any dietary drugs/ laxatives," I tell them showing them the chart.

"How?" Mr. Courage asks. 

I just face palm, "I told you I don't know, I asked a doctor on break, and they couldn't figure it out either, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Has your son been doing anything unusual for himself?" 

"Not that we're aware of, but he sneaks off a lot and has started to barricade himself in his room half the time." The father says crossing his arms in frustration. 

"That's most likely when the problems are coming up, try setting up a hidden camera in his room if you have too." I write down my final notes passing it to them.

**Green pov.**

I want to be alone. For once I don't ever want one of my counterparts with me. Heading into the park I go off path. Making sure to follow nature's more rugged path. Finding the most dense conifer tree. I carefully scale it, finding intense strain on my arms from the last couple of months activities. Laying down, I take a big breathe of air. Allowing my mind to empty I end up losing myself to the world of sleep.

_Waking up in what I assume to be a dream I feel like there is nothing. From as far as my eyes can see there's nothing here with me. The floor a misty black and white checkered board. Using the pattern as a guide I walk forward. A hour in the dream passes and looking around I can see_ _me_ _progress. With nothing here but the floor, the only way I can even moving, is by the two colour design beneath my feet._

_Giving up I sit down, crossing my legs. A faint cry fills the void, but nothing appears. Nothing moves, nor smell, taste, or feel. Only cry, cry out in misery. The sound gets closer, and with that more things I notice._ _It's_ _a_ _child's_ _voice. Getting up, I can sense whatever it is, behind me._ _It's_ _breathing_ _leaving the faintest mark on_ _my_ _back. Until, I_ _swallow_ _turning around..._


	36. Lights Camera Action

**Camera pov.**

Being set up the first thing I capture is; a dumb forty eight year old man. "Do you think this thing is on?" Oh god no. Why? What horrible failed attempts at sex am I going to be forced to watch? Force to record and replay?! Please drop me until you can't tell what I am! My dying wish is for you to shave!

"Is the red light on?" A women calls out annoyed. Oh no my worse fears have been confirmed. Please let the batteries be almost dead... no it's at 100% and will last a whole week! The horrors continue. "Is it out of sight?" She asks, wait am I being used as a spy camera? Have my pleas been heard by the gods themselves?

"Yes I checked five times, Link will never know it's there" Mr. Ugly says his only nice feature his hair line. 

"We better get out then," Misses I have no idea what you look like says. They leave the women having ugly 70's hair. Looking around the room I recognize to be a teenager's, yes there might be some good drama after all.

A few hours pass, yelling ensues and the door slams both opening and closing. I get my good look at him, he's hot. Blond hair messed in just the right way. Blue eyes with green centers. And that 'gay' delicate frame, but like he could fight if needed. And I bet he got a matching boyfriend.

He starts mumbling, acting like there's another one in here with him. Intriguing. As time continues he stands up. Bites his lip. And suddenly he completely changes, his hair now a deep purple, with a right red eye. "Just two more days." He says, making me the the details of his chest.

This is the best thing I could ever record.


	37. Everyone Got One Now

**Shadow pov.**

Green groans in pain, the split starting to hurt him. It hasn't quite gotten me yet. So I just rub his back, we decided not to go out to the barn this time. It might be too much on Green, so we're packing up, tonight we're packing up, and running when our 'parents' go to talk to the therapist we ditch. Head to BC, if the amber alert goes there, we head north.

"Shadow!" Green groans wanting us to spoon and get through the process already. 

"I know sweetie, just hold on a minute, the others will be here soon, and they'll be a better help" I tell him kissing his head. Green whines holding on to me and squeezing. I squeeze back starting to spoon him, giving him what he wants.

Vio, comes through the window, pulling Red up. Blue follows without help coming straight over to us. "How is the process coming along?" Vio asks getting Green a glass of Water. 

"I'm not feeling anything- wait. I feel a strange tingling but that's about it" I tell him pulling myself as close as possible to Green doing what I can to make it easier on my love.

Green gasps starting to cry, I move a little trying to comfort him. My eyes widen to extreme size finding my arm affecting the sheets. I'm gaining my own body! But I don't feel any pain?... wait I am a living Shadow, so that must be why it feels so different from what they went through. I intertwine my fingers with him. Listening to his ragged painful breathe.

Green stops crying and panting just a faint breathe. "Shadow, he fell asleep... it's over... we need to get packing" Vio tells me gently making me look at him. 

"I'm sorry but I want to stay with Green, he's gone through so much, he needs someone right now..." I tell him. Red nods starting to pack, Vio joins him. Blue rubs our backs, going to join them.


	38. Goodbyes

**Green pov.**

I bounce my leg, finding my patience already out. I just want to call Zelda, and head out. I hate this session the most. They always send me into the field, having ADHD is my excuse. Even if it's a very minor, they don't need to know that. Doctor Garaid sighs finishing the meeting early "fine you can go, but you should know there is a camera so we'll know if you leave."

I take off running out, I'll call Zelda from the office. "Hey could I use the phone, I want to talk to my friend?" I ask the receptionist feeling my heart beat go up. She hands it to me and I quickly dial the number. 

"This is Zelda, who is it?" her voice fills my ears, and I smile. 

"It's me Zelle, I'm going to be leaving soon..." I tell her giving her the brightest voice I can muster. 

"Green! You're already leaving," she says in a sadden excitement. 

"Yeah, try not be so loud, don't want the receptionist to over hear our conversation" I tell her in my most causal voice possible. 

"Oh right... I'm going to miss you, once you turn 18 you'll call right?" She asks clearly saddened by our soon absence. 

"Yeah, of course Princess, we'll always be destined to be your heroes..." I tell her hanging up.

The receptionist takes it kindly asking "going on a trip?" 

I nod pretending like it's some family vacation and stuff, and continue with "Yeah I better get going, don't want to keep my family waiting" that's technically not even a lie. They are my family, just how we view each other is pretty blurry. But all we need to know right now is that we love each other, and that we can't stay here.

Running out I head straight to the playground. The place this all started. The first time I came to this god forsaken Hell hole, and where I first met them. I was just a little kid, with no memory of who I used to be. No idea I wasn't whole, that I was missing four parts of myself. I sit on the base of the slide waiting.

Blue comes over passing me a bag. I take it quickly putting it over my shoulders and following him west. "I hope you told Zelda good bye, we called her last night," Blue tells me, jokingly hitting my shoulder. 

"Of course I'd never do that to Royalty" I tell him chuckling. Red skips out of some conversation with a shop keeper to join us, hugging us both with his signature smile. Vio and Shadow get up from a bench, Shadow messing up Red's hair.

"Ready to start our new lives?" Vio asks a small knowing smile of his face. 

I smile back replying with "As your leader I say we are. And any objections will be promptly ignored!" I claim happily, starting to walk by the high way. Shadow laughs, holding out his thumb just in case some hippie van or something passes and let's us hitch a ride. Red hums a little tone to pass the time.

_The_ _end_


End file.
